Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to generating a progression of topics in a content management system.
Description of the Related Art
The successful deployment of electronic textbooks and educational materials by education publishing platforms has introduced multiple alternatives to the traditional print textbook marketplace. By integrating new and compelling digital education services into core academic material, these publishing platforms provide students and instructors with access to a wide range of collaborative tools and solutions that are rapidly changing the way courses are constructed and delivered.
As traditional courses are shifting from a static textbook-centric model to a connected one where related, personalized, and other social-based content activities are being aggregated dynamically within the core academic material, it becomes strategic for education publishing platforms to be able to extract topically-relevant content from large-scale academic libraries. However, conventional techniques are not well suited to extracting and organizing topics in an environment with a wide variety of content types, as found for example in educational systems. For example, separate systems are often needed to extract topics from each type of content. Deploying these separate systems results in high resource investments and scalability issues, and do not provide a unified relationship between topics extracted from different types of content.